Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buildings for storing airplanes and more specifically it relates to a portable aircraft storage system for storing aircraft.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various types of buildings such as airplane hangars have been used to provide shelter for airplanes and protection from vandalism, theft and weather. Traditional airplane hangars have been large fixed structures that are specifically designed for a certain size aircraft and are expensive to build. One problem with the prior art airplane hangars is that they are not portable. If a hangar is needed temporally in one location, there is no way to temporarily provide an airplane hangar. An airplane hangar cannot be moved from one location to another. Another problem with the prior art airplane hangars is that they are costly to construct. Because airplane hangars are constructed in low volumes, they are essentially a custom product and are not suitable for the cost reductions possible with high volume manufacturing.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable aircraft storage system for storing aircraft.